


Beneficial

by Nickidemus



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 10:46:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1185324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nickidemus/pseuds/Nickidemus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harley gets the giggles. Pamela enjoys that more than she's willing to let on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beneficial

"Don't get started," Pamela implored.

"Pam-a-lam," Harley replied then covered her mouth so fast it made a loud clap, snickering behind her palm with red cheeks.

"Here we go," Pamela muttered, though her eyes were shining with mirth. She did an admirable job of appearing as if Harley's loss of control didn't amuse her at all. "You've turned over your giggle box, and you're never going to be able to upright it again, as per usual."

Harley fell on her back onto the bed, kicking her legs as she tried to hold in those monstrous giggles, straining behind her hand. Pamela stealthily crawled in after her.

"Giggle puss?" Pamela prompted, and it was clear now she was egging her on.

"You said 'box'," Harley laughed, braying and spitting she was so beyond containing herself. "And 'puss'! I've got some of that that could use your attention!"

"Terrible, sweetie, just terrible," Pamela murmured, like silk, like the petals of a rose thick with thorns. "As lines go, that one is a dud." But she was freeing herself of winding vines she wore, letting them fall, her heavy breasts pendulous with freedom.

Harley sat up and wound her arms around her Pam-a-lam, as readily as those vines that loved her so. "You always say the opposite of what you mean. I'm on to that by now."

Pamela didn't reply, done with words by this phase of things, focusing her energy instead on tearing at Harley's full-body, skin-tight costume. As she revealed flesh, her tongue chased it, making the little jester squirm and burst into fresh giggles beneath her. Yet even as Harley's laughter kept bubbling up and down, she reached for Pamela's breasts, watching how they overflowed her fingers and flicking hard nipples with her thumb.

First things first on Pamela's agenda, she pressed her face eagerly between Harley's thighs. Harley whooped and grabbed for the mattress, the headboard, holding on, feeling like this might just be the best roller coaster she'd ever ridden on. Pamela was so fascinated with Harley's pleasure, with the way that Harley herself always seemed surprised by it. She'd never leave her Harley deprived, and she licked and swirled and suckled until Harley couldn't laugh, could only sigh and moan and shake her reply.

"Do I really taste so good, Red?" Harley asked when Pamela raised her head to kiss her, to let her sample her own flavor.

"Don't sound so skeptical," Pamela smiled, her lips a red razor with one corner higher than the other.

Then red to blonde, their legs tangled and their wet slits pressed tightly together. Harley was so beautifully energetic, rubbing and bouncing. She brought out the same in Pamela who was enraptured with the friction of their flesh. The way their swollen nubs found each other and slid together in sweet, wet harmony. Their loud, slapping connections soon became a warm grinding, and the air filled with their whimpered cries.

Pamela gathered Harley in her arms and urged her to rest against the pillows, smiling without censorship as Harley burrowed into her.

"Are we best friends?" Harley murmured as she started to doze off.

"The best type of friends," Pamela returned, kissing her forehead.


End file.
